TV las noches
by Drake99999
Summary: esta es la continuacion de mi fic "revelion en las noches" en el que los espadas por amenaza de aizen deben hacer un programa de tv para que no valla a la prision
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una continuación de mi fic "rebelión en las noches" así que a quien no lo haya leído le sugiero que primero lea ese**

**TV**** las noches**

Era un día normal en las noches o noche, no se no se nota la diferencia además de llamarse las noches cuando pusieron el lugar para que siempre parezca de día algo contradictorio por cierto, bueno como sea todo estaba normal desde que a Aizen se lo llevaron por la denuncia de sus "fieles" trabajadores mas la aun prisionera Inoue, claro si es que se la puede considerar así ya que le dan alimento de primera una habitación 5 estrellas y desde hace tiempo ya esta solo por que es mejor que su departamento además de por estar con su carcelero favorito ulquiorra para que la "cuide" muy de cerca, cada uno en su asunto en la enorme habitación que le pertenecía a su líder hasta su encarcelamiento.

Entonces un portazo se abrió la habitación haciendo que todos presten atención y poniendo caras de miedo al ver a la persona que abrió la puerta, no era nada menos que el metro sexual mas conocido por todos y no hablo de Michael Jackson sino de… Aizen Sousuke.

"Hola queridos espadas ¿me extrañaron?" _ dijo con una sonrisa marca Gin y con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

"Oiga por esas sonrisas debe pagarme regalías" _ dijo algo disgustado Gin.

"¿Decías?" _ pregunto Aizen aun con la sonrisa escalofriante que espanto a todos los presentes (incluyéndome) y haciendo que guarden silencio _ "gracias a las acusaciones que dieron por mi mal trato ahora debo hacer servicio comunitario, ¡odio ayudar a la comunidad eso me deja feito! Así que si yo tengo que hacerlo ustedes me ayudaran" _ dijo volviendo a dar su cara escalofriante dejando a todos mudos menos a ulquiorra que estaba inexpresivo y tomo la palabra.

"¿Y como le ayudaremos Aizen-sama?" _ dijo inexpresivo como siempre e internamente que por mostrarle respeto se olvide de su "acusación" pasada.

"Que bueno que preguntes pronto lo sabrán, todos lo sabrán muajajajaja, cof cof, esta risa malvada me hace mal a la salud" _ dijo mientras tosía.

Al siguiente día todos los Espadas, fracciones y los shinigami desertores estaban presentes frente a Aizen que les "pidió" que se presenten frente a el a las 8:00 am por no decir que les ordeno con amenaza de muerte, todos estaban presentes excepto Stark que no se lo puede levantar a esa hora ni con una explosión de un cero en la cara a esa hora y Lilinette que trataba de levantarlo por todos los medios posibles.

"Muy bien queridos subordinados inferiores a mi, les pedí que se presenten ya que parece que el juez que me condeno por ustedes me ofreció la oportunidad de hacer un programa de televisión para recaudar fondos para beneficencias, hospitales y ese tipo de cosas a las cuales no les doy importancia y necesitaba contratar a personas que me ayudaran en esto pero desafortunadamente me gaste el dinero en bienes necesarios para este programa" _ explicaba Aizen sobre esos bienes tan "importantes" que resultaban ser te y cosméticos _ "por lo que ustedes lo harán gratuitamente para que no tenga que ir a prisión".

"¿y si no queremos?" _ pregunto Grimmjow muy disgustado.

"me alegra que preguntes, en caso de que no lo hagan yo mostrare en el programa videos vergonzosos de todos ustedes que grabe con las cámaras ocultas de las noches y créanme todo lo que grabe es bastante comprometedor" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejando asustados a todos los presentes sabiendo que todos tuvieron momentos que preferirían no se hagan públicos _ "¿así que, que dicen? ¿Un programa con ustedes trabajando en el o uno que serán las estrellas con sus momentos mas vergonzosos mostrados por cadena mundial?" _ dijo y obviamente no es necesario preguntarse cual fue la respuesta ya que ene verdad sabían de sobra que era capaz de hacerlo _ "veo que no hay objeción alguna así que lo tomare como un si" _ dijo con una sonrisa cínica _ "para empezar yo seré el productor, ósea el que los dirige" _ dijo y todos le dieron una mirada como diciendo "valla sorpresa" _ "Gin serás el que maneje la cámara, mientras que los otros ya sabrán sus puestos próximamente muajajajajaja cof cof cof, necesito unas pastillas de menta para esta tos"

**Bien este capitulo es mas una introducción**** por lo corto tratare de hacerlo mas largo en el siguiente si tienen ideas para los puestos de cada uno no duden en decirlas las tendré en cuenta para cualquier idea que tengan incluso hacer secciones de distintos tipos sin importar que tan locas estén de hecho de eso va a estar plagado este fic de locura me encanta la locura por eso me encanta szayel el espada que representa la locura jajajaj**


	2. Chapter 2

**Si lo sé anduve ya tanto tiempo desaparecido y no me extraña piensen estire la pata….o ustedes lo hayan hecho para este punto je y de seguro esperan que diga continúe como los estimo y quiero hacerles algo bueno….lamento decir que no soy tan buena persona con conciencia más pequeña que la luz de una luciérnaga jajajajajajaja pero ya en serio continúe con esto luego de tanto tiempo por una apuesta con una amiga así que a continuar y ver como sale je.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece si así fuera en vez de matar a los Espada les habría dado su propia serie.**

**El show comienza.**

Era un día normal en hueco mundo un clima árido sin una gota de agua en kilómetros, una vegetación de árboles muertos y huecos comiéndose a la primera alma desamparada que se encuentren si todo normal… claro excepto por el hecho de la peor desgracia para los Espada volvió nada más y nada menos que Aizen metro sexual Sousuke.

Todos estaban durmiendo plácidamente en sus habitaciones fuera de la pesadilla del regreso de Aizen, bueno claro hasta que en sus habitaciones empezaron a sonar unas alamas súper estruendosas que hicieron a todos levantarse de la cama saliendo disparados al suelo menos a Stark que le disparo un cero a la de su habitación y Grimmjow que salió disparado al techo en su forma liberada por el susto sujetándose de sus garras.

"¿Quién carajo puso esas alarmas?" _ pregunto Grimmjow desde el techo al cual seguía aferrado como gatito asustado.

"Hola mis queridos Espada espero hallan despertado bien y tenido bonitos sueños con su gran dios y todopoderoso Aizen en ellos" _ decía Aizen desde los altavoces.

"yo si tuve sueños contigo…en los cuales te decapitaba, empalaba, desmembraba mutilaba, cercena…" _ enumeraba Nnoitra desde su habitación antes de ser interrumpido.

"¡ya entendimos!" _ gritaron todos los Espada desde sus habitaciones al hartarse de toda la enumeración de finales que deseaban para Aizen y no podían realizar al menos en la vida real.

"Bueno al ver están despiertos los espero en la sala principal, y no fue una petición fue una orden a menos que quieran que el que cocine esta noche sea Tousen" _ termino de decir Aizen y todos salieron disparados de sus habitaciones como que un ciego que no diferencia la sal del veneno para ratas no es precisamente una buena opción para chef lección que ya aprendieron una vez en especial Yammy por querer repetir porción y robarse la de los demás, aunque de igual manera todos sufrieron al casi morir asfixiados por el olor del baño de Yammy que termino desmoronando paredes y matando a todos los menos grandes cercanos.

Luego de unos minutos de corridas y gritos desesperados por no querer al señor ceguera como chef y posiblemente asesino todo estaban reunidos en la sala, o al menos casi todos.

"¿Puedo saber el por qué de la falta de mi Espada numero uno?" _ pregunto Aizen al notar la falta del Espada que puede dormir incluso en una cama de púas.

"¿Qué no es obvio? Claro que se quedo dormido el vago" _ respondió Lilynette ante la pregunta de la falta de su superior.

"Entonces ve a buscarlo, claro a menos que quieras que Tousen te haga una cena especial" _ pidió amablemente el soberano de hueco mundo como el solo puede hacerlo a lo cual la fracción del primer Espada salió disparada como las balas que dispara su otra mitad.

"Bien mientras ella está ocupada con eso nosotros nos encargaremos de programa que tan cordialmente aceptaron a protagonizar" _ le dijo el ex-capitán de la sociedad de almas a sus queridos y "fieles" subordinados.

"Básicamente quieres que trabajemos de gratis para que no vayas a la cárcel y para eso nos amenazas maldito bastardo hijo de la gran…" _ respondió con su "moderado" vocabulario el felino de pelo azul de los Espada antes de ser interrumpido.

"Te sugiero lo pienses mejor sexta antes de terminar esa frase porque tengo algunas fotos muy comprometedoras tuyas guardadas y listas para pasarlas al publico si decides desobedecer, incluyendo…" _ respondió Aizen y luego le susurro al oído algo inaudible aunque por la cara azul de la sexta Espada no da buena señal de lo que dijo.

"Como ordene Aizen-sama" _ respondió al instante Grimmjow con cara de terror y dejando a todos con la duda que dijo Aizen para que cambiara de actitud tan rápido uno de los mayores buscapleitos del hueco mundo.

"Bueno ahora a lo importante mis queridos Espada hoy empezaremos nuestro show caritativo con todas las ganancias para niños hambrientos países pobres y demás de esas tonterías donde solo hay gente fea que ni merece apreciar mi perfecta figura y belleza" _ decía ególatramente Aizen mientras sonreía incluso brillándole los dientes gracias a pasta dental Hollow-B* para dientes mas blancos y afilados perfecta para matar rápidamente a las almas y comer sin una carié que te impida llevar terror por donde vallas.

"Lamentablemente nosotros si debemos sufrir soportándote" _ mascullo por lo bajo Nnoitra.

Mientras toda esa "bonita" charla se llevaba a cabo Lilynette estaba ocupada con la heroica proeza de despertar al hombre con el record mundial de siestas más largas.

"¡Vamos levántate de una maldita vez holgazán!" _ le gritaba frenéticamente al oído aunque sin grandes progresos para despertar a su otra mitad _ "¡vamos hora de despertar dormilón!" _ le decía mientras abría uno de sus ojos pero igualmente aun sin progreso _ "está bien tú te lo buscaste".

**Plan 1 para despertar a stark: despertador**

"Esto tiene que funcionar" _ dijo Lilynette y puso un despertador bastante ruidoso junto al oído de Stark con el único resultado de una que otra murmuración entre sueños del primer Espada.

**Plan numero 2: tambor**

"¡Que te levantes de una vez!" _ gritaba la fracción mientras tocaba un gran tambor de orquesta a todo volumen.

**Plan numero 3: Bocina**

"A despertar" _ dijo y le toco una bocina en el oído aun sin ningún progreso mas que despeinarlo y hacer que se revuelque un poco en la cama, así siguieron los planes uno tras otro sin fin con pocos progresos por parte de la menor.

**Plan numero 27: ¡¿Explosivos?!**

Ahí estaba la menor de cabello verde respirando agitadamente como si estuviera desesperada con una cara que dice "ya me harte tú te la buscaste" junto a un detonador de explosivos a una distancia prudente mientras el bello durmiente estaba en su cama dormido plácidamente… y rodeado de pies a cabeza de cartuchos explosivos conectados al detonador, entonces baja el detonador y explota causando una gran explosión que incluso la llena de hollín y con el pelo despeinado al igual que el lugar y Stark que estaba con la ropa hecha jirones y el pelo todo despeinado casi haciendo un afro….y seguía dormido como si nada hubiera pasado.

¡Tienes que estar bromeando! _ grito histérica la desesperada peliverde al ver nada lo despierta.

Entonces entre toda esa destrucción de la nada sale una especie de gallo con mascara hueco y hace el clásico quiquiriquí de los gallos.

Cállate quiero cinco minutos más por favor _ dice el somnoliento Espada al fin despierto luego de tanto esfuerzo mientras la pequeña fracción la ve con un tic en el ojo y una cara que dice "tienes que estar jodiendo" para terminar desmayándose.

Oye Lilynette ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué ahora no teníamos que ir a lo del show? Despierta que se nos hace tarde _ dice Stark confuso por la actitud de la menor

"La vida no es justa" _ dice la arrancar menor mientras derrama lagrimas en el suelo al ver la ironía de la situación.

Mientras todos los arrancar estaban reunidos en la sala extrañados por todo el escándalo escuchado a excepción del primer Espada por ironía de la situación.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" _ pregunta el sexto Espada por el escándalo.

¿Sera un ataque enemigo? _ responde el cuarto Espada estoico como siempre.

"Ahh wah ahh" _ responde el siempre sin habla entendible arrancar numero setenta y siete lo que en la traducción seria "fueron unas bombas que detono Lilynette al desesperarse por no poder despertar a Stark el cual solo se despertó luego de oír al gallo arrancar que apareció sin ningún sentido en escena".

"… ¿Alguien le entendió a la mascota del ciego?" _ pregunta Nnoitra mirando extrañado a la "mascota" de Tousen.

"Ahh ohh guh" _ responde el chico perro lo que en su idioma seria "al menos yo no estoy desesperado por una chica a la que casi mato y guardo fotos de ella bajo mi cama".

"como sea apartémonos del tema de las fotos de nelliel bajo la cama de la quinta Espada y pasemos a lo importante" _ responde Aizen tranquilamente mientras el mencionado esta mas rojo que el cabello de Renji y todos los ven algunos matándose de risa _ "ahora como saben lo primero que necesitamos son ideas para el show y por eso estuvimos grabando todo lo dicho hasta ahora para que ustedes y el publico piensen en ideas" _ dice Aizen a lo cual todos notan las cámaras con las lucecitas rojas encendidas aunque no tan rojas como la nueva tonalidad de piel de Nnoitra al ver que su humillación fue anunciada en televisión _ "y por eso televidentes ahora pedimos su ayuda para ideas… y como la explosión arruino el cableado de varias maquina que usaríamos por lo que será hasta la próxima emisión cuídense"

**Si lo sé muy poco para el tiempo que me fui pero lo siento es que muchas cosas pasaron al principio pero luego lo olvide y me volvi flojo je con la nueva apuesta con mi amiga me acorde y veremos si podre publicar a menudo….o al menos anualmente jajajajaja nos veremos y como dijo metrosexual-sama sus ideas están abiertas además de algunas que ya tengo dos de las cuales se verán en muchos shows y empezaran en el próximo si tengo suerte y espero les gusten.**.

***Hollow-B: parodia de Oral-B**


End file.
